


【盾冬】Days&Moons

by GillianSwan



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20698340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GillianSwan/pseuds/GillianSwan
Summary: *忘爱症paro（即一个人忘记了自己的爱人，无论回忆记起多少次最后都会遗忘，症状为一直在拒绝，逃避对方）*接队2，私设两人在彩蛋里的博物馆中重逢并在一起生活了一段时间。大概是个六七发完的中短篇。Summary：他们在博物馆重逢，巴基却可能永远地遗忘了往事——他一次次地记起史蒂夫又一次次地遗忘。





	1. Chapter 1

Ch1.Heartbeat

史蒂夫从未料到过，他们的重逢将会来的那么快。

鸭舌帽，微微凌乱的棕色长发，旧衬衫和牛仔裤。史蒂夫知道自己永远都不会认错巴基的，无论过了多久，即使面对着整个世界的人他都能够将他找出来。

一步。两步。三步。四步。冬日战士正站在关于巴恩斯中士的展板前，上面正播放着一段短视频。你看到了吗？巴基，那两位笑靥温暖的青年正是你我。你想起来了吗？

五步。六步。七步。没想到在一个星期后我便找到了你。史蒂夫每走一步便感觉自己的心跳加速几分。八步。九步。十步。超级战士的非凡视力让他看清了巴基下垂的发尾每一根发丝构成的纹路，巴基现在也应该感受到他了，可是那个背影仍然定定地立在原处，在视野里不真实得像一个凝固的影子。

你知道我来了吗？巴基。

十一步。十二步。现在史蒂夫就站在巴基身后一步，他甚至可以感受到对方起伏的呼吸。十三步。他和他再次并肩了，余光里的巴基神态好像怔了一下。

“巴基。”史蒂夫张口，声音轻得像一片云的边角，“巴基，是我。”

他起初以为自己这句话只是说给自己听的——他不确定现在自己面对的到底是巴基巴恩斯还是九头蛇的资产冬日战士。但巴基肉眼可见地怔愣了，灰绿色的眼眸晦暗了几度，原本澄澈的目光忽然失焦了，他无意识地舔了舔唇，然后慢慢地转过身，动作微微有些僵硬——

两人对视的那一刻史蒂夫忽然惧怕起来，他怕望进那双熟悉又陌生的眼睛，他怕一切都不是他想的那样。巴基的瞳孔稍略有些湿润，眼底深处是各种各样的情绪翻涌搅动在一起，像散落的记忆碎片又被河水冲刷到溶化。

——后来史蒂夫才知道，那个时候巴基正在用目光试探着他，一双混沌的眼眸无声地询问：你真真正正就是那个人吗？那个...我知道不久后我就会忘记的人。

然后巴基开口了，声音更轻。“史蒂夫？”小心翼翼地询问，像蝴蝶探出触角抚摸花蕊，“史蒂夫，真的...是你吗？”

史蒂夫怔神了片刻，死死地注视着面前的人儿。他的眼睛，深绿色的瞳孔，他的嘴唇，天生上翘的唇角。他想跟他说好多好多的话，想吻他，不仅是唇还有身上的每一处，想倾尽一切换来他眼中的星璨。他想像七十年前那样，在九头蛇的人体实验室里重逢后还能淡定地开玩笑打趣对方。

博物馆的参观者络绎不绝，若是从二楼的天台望去，在人潮涌动的掩映下，史蒂夫紧紧地拥抱住了久别重逢的挚友，巴基起先没有动，然后才小心翼翼地也将手臂靠到对方宽阔的背上。

“巴基。”史蒂夫的声音哽咽，“我们一起回家吧。”

小公寓里陈设简单，暖光色的灯光充盈了整个空间，铺着浅橘色的地毯柔软的绒毛还储着不少暖意，沙发上挂着那件旧外套此刻正披在巴基身上。史蒂夫看着他蜷缩在沙发上不住地颤抖，感觉自己的心也被什么冰冷的物质包裹了起来。

“巴基。”史蒂夫慢慢地靠近他，手掌轻柔地贴上对方的额头，还好不是很烫，他暗暗松了口气，应该只是感冒而已。“你没事吧。”

巴基看向他时眼神有些困惑，像是在努力弄懂他的话的意思，微微蹙起的眉目间却有几分冷清的疏离的意味。“我没事。”缓缓地点头。

“如果觉得难受的话，巴基，一定......”史蒂夫渐渐说不下去了，面前那双烟绿色的眼睛暗了下来，像吹灭的蜡烛一样。巴基的面容对他而言是那么地熟悉，此刻史蒂夫却产生了一种冰凉的人恐惧，藤蔓般地牢牢缠住了他每一根神经——他在害怕，更可怕的是他自己都不清楚自己在畏惧什么。

他找回了巴基，他一生中最重要的，无可替代的人，他应该为此感到高兴的。史蒂夫深吸一口气，“我去给你弄点热巧克力。”

他逃脱一样地到了厨房，脑海中挥之不去的是重逢时，巴基那双晦暗朦胧的绿眼睛。九头蛇改造了他那么久，有点不同是正常的。他在心里重复默念道。

但一定不止于此。他不知道究竟发生了什么，但他知道一定有事情发生了。很严重的事情。巴基。

巴基双手小心翼翼地捧着马克杯，蒸腾上的水汽模糊了他的面容，唇角沾着一点巧克力色的粉末。棕色长发从颊侧垂落下，脸颊上圆润的婴儿肥倒是永远都改变不了的。史蒂夫想着便轻笑了起来。

“史蒂夫。”巴基忽然唤他的名字。

“怎么了？巴克。”史蒂夫抬起头，巴基却只是垂头望着杯子里。

“史蒂夫。”

“我在。”

“史蒂夫。”

“我在这里，巴基。”

巴基抬起头，嘴唇好像凝固着一抹浅浅的笑。“没什么，史蒂夫，我只是...不太相信这一切是真的，还有——”他的声音弱下去。

“——只是...想确定一下至少我还不会忘记你的名字。”

轻若无闻的声音还是被史蒂夫捕捉到了。方才平复不少的心脏又开始惴惴不安地跳动起来，冰凉的潮水重新漫上脊柱。

“这是什么意思？”他几乎脱口而出，语气难以制止地生硬起来。

巴基垂下头去，面庞上的神情闪过一丝惊慌。似乎寂静了很久很久，他才小声说道，“没什么。”

这不对。巴基躲闪的态度让史蒂夫恐惧，甚至为此产生怒火。他隐隐感觉到有一团可怕的阴影，一个他最害怕梦魇成型具象化，悄然无声地降临到他们身上。他最担心的事情...不会真的发生了吧？

史蒂夫的神色暗了暗。他耐心地缄默了一段时间，看着巴基像小鹿饮水一样喝着热巧克力。等到气氛不再那么紧张后才开口，用谈论天气的口吻说：“记得在以前，巴基，我感冒的时候你也会给我做热可可。”

巴基突兀地抬起头来，史蒂夫用余光瞥见了对方眼中闪过一丝波澜。他回想起他和巴基的曾经，嘴角情不自禁地上扬，脑中却仍然绷着一根弦留意巴基的反应。他以前绝对不会想过自己需要这样子和他的巴基说话——即使是现在有怒火的前提，他的心脏柔软的某处也在一刻不断地刺痛。

对不起。他在心中默念道，扭过头去不看巴基脸上的神情。我真的很抱歉。

“那个时候你就会讲好多好多的话。就在十二岁那年，你第一次跟我说，我们以后要去大峡谷，你说那里有全世界最美丽的星空......十五岁的时候你还弄来了一本图册，你说得对，那确实是全世界最美的星空......”

史蒂夫知道自己一说起巴基便停不下来了，他还可以讲出他们之间的一百件事一千件事。而现在巴基就在他身畔，小鹿一样的绿眸认真地注视着他。

——十五岁的时候你还吻了我。这句话史蒂夫没有说出来。他敛了敛神，从暖色的记忆里抽身而退。面前的人儿容貌与记忆中的青年刻骨铭心地重合。唯独不同的是巴基现在面庞上的神色——那就像是在回忆一些根本不属于自己的往事，怀念自己素未谋面的故乡。

巴基灰绿的眼眸空洞得像无字的书页，凝滞的目光对上史蒂夫湛蓝的眼睛。“对不起...”过了好一会他才低语道，“我...真的不记得了。”

史蒂夫觉得自己心里有什么东西断裂了，折断时的清脆响声回荡在耳边。巴基是不会骗他的......永远不会。这不是他的错，但冷下去的语气却是难以掩藏的。

“没关系...”他听自己说道，伸出手却犹疑该不该拥抱对方。“总会想起来的，巴基，没事的......”

当天晚上史蒂夫失眠了，巴基失神的面容在他脑海中久久不肯散去，清晰得可以看见他脸颊上未愈合的血痕，嘴唇上被自己咬破皮渗出的血。他在床上辗转反侧，四倍的听力全部集中在隔壁卧室巴基的动静上：平稳的呼吸传来，床单与毯子摩擦发出的沙沙声不断......

史蒂夫其实是愧疚的，在说出那一长段话后他就后悔了。巴基非常需要他的耐心指引开导和安慰，但得知那段记忆的确实后失望和落寞来得是那么地猛烈，以至于冲动盖过了理智。他的情绪变化巴基显然也察觉到了。

他从来都自诩是个知足的人，但对于巴基——他永远对史蒂夫而言都是一个例外。

在睡眠的边缘挣扎五分钟左右，史蒂夫终于耐不住地翻身下床，蹑手蹑脚地走出房间来到巴基卧室的门口。他只需要看着他。看着他。

窗帘被拉开，澄澈如洗的月色盈满了整间屋子。巴基棕色的及肩长发散在洁白的枕上，像搁浅在沙滩上的蓝藻，他正用一种奇怪的姿势蜷缩着，那条金属胳膊将自己包裹起来，眼睛紧闭得眉心微微蹙起。他睡得很沉却显然不安稳，睫毛垂坠像翠鸟的尾羽，在梦中的不自觉地咬着下唇。

“巴基。”史蒂夫轻声默念道，对方蜷缩在被单里身姿令他心痛。他不禁放轻脚步走进房间，巴基显然是察觉到卧室里多了一个人的，但他仍没有醒来，只是在梦中皱了皱眉。真可爱啊，史蒂夫俯下身去，慢慢地握住巴基冰凉的手。

沉睡的人儿显然有些不乐意，但轻微挣扎几下后便安稳了下来，眉头渐渐展开，急促的呼吸也回归正常。

巴基。史蒂夫反复咀嚼着这个名字，似乎这是他现在唯一会说的词一样。他凝视着那张沉睡的脸，紧紧握住的那只手。“巴基。”他叹息道，“如果可以，我真希望你从未，也再也不要离开。”

被单随着他的轻柔动作而滑落一角，巴基的枕边有一个笔记本——史蒂夫从未见过的东西，半新不旧的封皮暴露在月光竟显出几分等待之意。

等待史蒂夫翻开它。

TBC.


	2. Chapter2-I Wanted U

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *忘爱症paro（即一个人忘记了自己的爱人，无论回忆记起多少次最后都会遗忘，症状为一直在拒绝，逃避对方）
> 
> *接队2，私设两人在彩蛋里的博物馆中重逢并在一起生活了一段时间。大概是个三四发完的中短篇。
> 
> Summary：他们在博物馆重逢，巴基却可能永远地遗忘了往事——他一次次地记起史蒂夫又一次次地遗忘。

Ch2.I Wanted You

扉页上有两句话：史蒂夫·罗杰斯和詹姆斯·布坎南·巴恩斯。我会陪你到最后的。

史蒂夫呼吸一滞，目光重新落到巴基的睡颜上，对方的脸庞在月色下苍白得像医院的床单，肉粉的嘴唇微张像一句未说完的话。

“我在史蒂夫感冒的时候会给他做热可可，在他十二岁我十五岁的时候，我们约定了以后要一起去。他十五岁我十七岁的时候，我给他找来了一本关于大峡谷星空的图册，史蒂夫说 那确实是全世界最美的星空。”

“我知道自己一定忘记了很多东西，史蒂夫会非常难过的，从今天开始我得记下每一件事，如果忘记了的话还能看我在这里写下的记录。”

史蒂夫久久凝视那半页字，全身血液都变得冰凉。一阵晚风吹起窗帘，被捧在手中的笔记本呼啦呼啦地翻动起来，那双湛蓝的眼睛也像湖面漾起涟漪般波澜汹涌。而巴基却只是静静地睡着，一室月色为他披上一层轻柔的薄纱，像那些童话故事里，永远不会苏醒过来是我角色。

笔记本摊开在扉页，白色的纸张上孤零零地散落着一行字，在惨白的月华下竟平添了几分凄清的诡谲之意，像童话故事里，那句让公主永永远远沉睡的诅咒。

“我会陪你到最后的。”

—

“昨晚睡得怎么样？”史蒂夫低头切着吐司，装作漫不经心地问道。余光里瞥见巴基在桌子另一端坐下，棕色长发凌乱地散在肩头，纤长的羽睫微微颤动，眼下有不正常的潮红的印记。

“挺好的。”巴基吸了吸鼻子，“早安，史蒂夫。”

你说过一次了。史蒂夫想，手不自觉地捏紧了刀叉，金属柄硌得手心生痛。他抬起头来，露出一个微笑，“早安，巴基。”

当两人的相遇时，巴基的眸光像漏电的旧灯泡那样忽暗似地躲闪了一下。空气里沉默了一阵，巴基拉开椅子时椅脚和地板摩擦发出闷闷的声响。面前他的那份吐司已经凉了，但他却径直拿起了咖啡壶。深色的液体在玻璃杯中不断地一层层叠加上去，那条黑咖啡和干净的杯子的分割线每升高一点，史蒂夫便感觉手中的刀柄陷入掌心的皮肉多一点，心脏独属于巴基的那一块柔软痉挛着皱缩成一团。

终于当咖啡装满了整个杯子，巴基却没有要停下倒咖啡这个动作的意思。史蒂夫站起来，餐刀掉在盘子上发出清脆的响声。

“够了，巴基！...”语气不可遏止地强硬起来。他一把夺过咖啡壶，用力抓住了巴基的手腕。怒火和难以言说的痛苦引发的冲动使他脑中暂时出现了几秒空白，不计后果地攥紧了巴基的手腕，那么紧他甚至可以感觉得到手腕上那根脉搏，一下一下撞击着他的掌心。

巴基抬起头来看着他，脸上几乎没有什么情绪变化，只是眼睑上的潮红更浓了一点。“你...在七十年前也会这样子阻止我吗？”他开口，语气平和得就像在陈述任何一个最普通的问句。

即便早就知晓了事实，在自己面前被血淋淋地剖还是如此地令史蒂夫恐惧。他就那样死死扼住巴基的手腕，呼吸急促粗重，“巴基。”他咬着牙说，“你说过你从来不会骗我。”

“是的！...”巴基显然也生气了，提高了一点音量，“向你保守秘密还不如杀了我！”但那种愤怒的语气只持续了几秒钟。“史蒂夫...？”原本亮起的眸子迅速暗淡下去，语气带着一丝微弱的讨好之意。“我，我知道我肯定可以想起来的，就给我一点时间......”

史蒂夫从未更如此痛恨过自己，巴基这样失魂落魄时所承受的痛苦都以十倍奉还在了他身上。他才意识到自己刚才干得是在是太过了，于是痛苦再叠加上一层浓重的愧疚。他松开手，却不小心地将巴基的咖啡杯打翻掉落到地上。

——破碎的声音回响在小公寓里，滚烫的黑咖啡洒在地板上，满地炸开的玻璃碎片反着刺眼的光——然后史蒂夫看见血点滴落到地上——不是他的——巴基的。

他拼命调整好呼吸，好像这样子便可以抵挡住铺天盖地的恐惧一样。“巴克，你流血了。”他伸手过去握那只受伤的手“我得给你包扎一下！”

巴基静静地推开了他，那只割伤了的手藏在身后，神色平静端寂。“对不起。”他盯着史蒂夫的眼睛，慢慢地说道。然后没等史蒂夫回答便走进了客厅另一端，自己的卧室里。叭嗒一声，他锁了门。

史蒂夫站在原地，过了一会感觉什么痒痒的东西滚落到自己的颊侧——美国队长自从七十年后冰冻中苏醒过来后、第一次流泪。

—

“按照你的描述来看，队长，”娜塔莎嚼着口香糖，斜着身子坐在沙发上。山姆站在一边，一副若有所思的神情。

史蒂夫不得不万分感谢幸好他还有这几位好友在这个关头来帮助他，山姆的小公寓现在已经是他们一个临时的会议地点了。

“忘爱症。”红发女特工说出一个名字来，“非常少见的病症了。就是一个人忘记了自己的爱人，记忆会不定时地全部闪回到脑海中但最后都会遗忘，无论回想了多少次。症状为一直逃避，拒绝自己的爱人。”

史蒂夫点了点头，低着头却不知道该说什么。山姆走过来，敲了敲茶几，“嘿，队长，说句话好吗？”

——“...这都是我的错。”

史蒂夫只感觉自己的心脏那里出现了一个漩涡，那个跳动的小东西正在一点一点地，在翻涌的潮水里下沉。

“忘爱症的症状还有就是患者会变得极度敏感，内疚，自责，情绪消极到极点，知道自己忘记了东西又想不起来究竟是什么...”娜塔莎捋了捋头发，“听起来好严重，我真心疼你那个朋友。”

敏感。内疚。自责。史蒂夫难以呼吸了，宛若溺水的感觉，只是这次巴基不再在他身边了。

不再在他身边。

这个想法像一个咒语一样，离奇的预感在史蒂夫脑海炸开，眼前仿佛又看见了地板上的一滴血迹，巴基平静的神色下是裂开的可怖伤口。

“抱歉。”他说，胸口飞快地起伏，“我恐怕现在先得回去一下了。”

敲房间的门，一下两下三下，等待，耐心地数了五个心跳；四倍的听力都捕捉不到卧室里一点响动。史蒂夫毫不犹豫地撞开了那扇房门。

里面空无一人，窗户大开着，传来楼下汽车的鸣笛声。

—

“什么？？？”电流声也局限不了山姆这句话里的疑惑语气，“你又把那个人给弄丢了？？？”

“我很抱歉。”娜塔莎的声音，“要不要我现在就开始搜寻他？神盾局还有一些设备我是有权利用的......”

史蒂夫看着地板，桌角下的玻璃碎片已经被收拾干净了。是巴基做的。他几乎要无声地苦笑起来，笑得眼眶发酸，巴基永远是那么地温柔而多心，这些即使是失去记忆也改变不了的。

“不。”他声音冷静地回答道，思绪忽然变得前所未有地缜密。

——“这次完完全全都是我造成的，当然也要由我来结束。我...会找到他的。”

最后一句话史蒂夫的声音很轻，也不知道是说给娜塔莎和山姆的，还是纯粹说给自己听。

——我会找到你的，巴基。

TBC


	3. Chapter3-the truth that you leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *忘爱症paro（即一个人忘记了自己的爱人，无论回忆记起多少次最后都会遗忘，症状为一直在拒绝，逃避对方）
> 
> *接队2，私设两人在彩蛋里的博物馆中重逢并在一起生活了一段时间。大概是个三四发完的中短篇。
> 
> Summary：他们在博物馆重逢，巴基却可能永远地遗忘了往事——他一次次地记起史蒂夫又一次次地遗忘。

2014.8.19 离开史蒂夫的第四天。

不能去大峡谷了，我怕整个美国都是九头蛇的人，不管怎么样我绝对不能够回到他们其中。

我甚至都不知道自己是如何到了欧洲。好在现在我的记忆正在渐渐恢复，我想起了很多关于史蒂夫的事情。那些都是真的，我知道。

现在在英格兰，他就是在这里潜入九头蛇的营地救了我，我说我绝对不会独自逃离火海的，我永远和他在一起。

巴基叹了口气，合上日记本，那支铅笔已经很钝了，他得小心翼翼地保护好它。

伦敦的天空现在是一片灰霾，泰晤士河边的桥洞里砖块也是灰暗的，要下雨了，巴基想。至少这个地方他不会被淋湿，也不用担心别人看他时的惊异目光。

巴基将本子和笔藏到外套的内口袋里，靠在墙根蜷起身子闭上眼。雨下了起来，泰晤士河凝缓地静静流淌。巴基很快就睡着了，重温着一场又一场的遥远旧梦。

这次他梦见了布鲁克林——大多数故梦追溯的旧址。这次他正式地告别史蒂夫加入军队的日子，那一天布鲁克林也下着雨，繁闷的雨声将一切都缔造成一个迷离不清的梦境。史蒂夫的湛蓝眼睛，蒙着一层薄薄的雾气却也熠熠生辉如同一颗黎明时分的晨星。

史蒂夫。巴基念着那个名字醒来，雨水沾湿了他的发丝。

他现在真的记起太多往事了。那些闪回的零碎片段渐渐拼凑起七十年前的过往，还有史蒂夫——大到他是什么时候注射血清的，小到他喜欢在鞋子里垫报纸这种事——就像他们从未分离那样。

但这丝毫没有让他感到轻松。巴基凝视着外面的雨帘，一颗心也像被水浸湿似地沉重。他记起得越多就越害怕，害怕失去害怕遗忘，害怕自己有一天会没有那些记忆醒来。

（——他不知道失去了这些组成他全部生命的记忆，自己还能怎样活下去。）

今天是他记忆开始恢复的第四天，九十六个小时他无时无刻不在紧张着。

—

史蒂夫望着人来人往的街道，忽然产生了一种强烈的迷茫情绪。这种情绪是似曾相识的，上一次他被这种迷茫占据时是他刚刚在二十一世纪苏醒的时候。

而这次是来寻找巴基。

伦敦的天空很少有放晴的时候，街道上的人纷纷攘攘，各种各样的面庞在史蒂夫眼中闪现。他带些挫败感地叹了口气，他来到这个地方的原因只有一个：直觉告诉他巴基在这里。

他还是相信自己和巴基之间的那种神奇的第六感的。

九头蛇肯定也在找他。史蒂夫想，捻紧了衣角。如果是这样，巴基就真的很危险了，九头蛇的洗脑只会加重他的病症。他必须得在九头蛇之间找到巴基，带他回家，用最完美的爱来融化七十多年的时光积攒下的冰雪。

史蒂夫想了想，然后给山姆发了一条信息——现在他对手机这种高科技的小东西是多么地感激。他问山姆能不能和娜塔莎一起，帮他搜寻一下忘爱症有没有能够被治愈的方法。

几秒钟后山姆发来了回讯：没问题，Cap。

空气粘稠厚重，一场雨的前兆。

—

2014.8.9 巴基离开的第4天

今天已经是巴基离开的第四天了。

我从未感觉那么孤独过，比刚刚从冰冻过苏醒的那段时间还要孤独得多。我非常感激我能够与巴基重逢，但是...如果重逢后又会失去他一次呢？

伦敦的天气真的好冷，比纽约冷得太多了。希望巴基至少有足够的御寒的衣服，不要感冒不要淋雨。

史蒂夫的笔尖在最后一个字母后面晕开一个墨点。他叹了口气，将本子盖在脸上，仰面躺在旅馆的床上。闭上眼睛，巴基的面庞便出现在眼前：带着些婴儿肥的脸颊，灰绿色的眼睛与柔软的棕发，但巴基的神情却有一种凄清之意，眼睑微微泛红，眼眶里一层浅浅的水雾令史蒂夫心惊。

巴基！...他喊他的名字。你，你不会生我的气吧...？

你不会在生我的气吧。这个想法让史蒂夫痛苦得呼吸一滞。不...巴克...不要...对不起...！

史蒂夫睁开眼睛，自己急促的呼吸回荡在小小的房间里。窗外下着倾盆大雨，入夜了，冷风呼呼地灌进房间。史蒂夫翻身下床，走到窗户边，铺面而来的风夹着雨丝冷得彻骨。

他经常睡觉的时候忘记关窗，在七十年前就是这样。常常是晚上巴基醒来替他关好窗，后果就是史蒂夫被冷得感冒了。巴基会给他做热可可，紧紧地拥抱他，很长一段时间他们都睡在同一张床上，手脚乱缠在一起，交换气息，体温和呼吸。

他好怀念这些。在刚刚苏醒的那一段时间，史蒂夫在睡梦里总是会梦见巴基，无论看见什么新的东西他都会想起巴基。这神奇的移动电话这彩色的电视机，这巨大的航空母舰和飞船，熟悉的街道变得陌生起来，博物馆看见上个世纪五十年代的任何物品......他总是会想到巴基，想到巴基的笑眼睛里绽开的花火，想到他吻他时眼睫颤动得像蝴蝶的翅膀。

史蒂夫苦笑着摇了摇头，从床边捡起了自己的外套。他忍受不了了，他必须得现在就见到他的巴基。否则他一刻都无法安然入睡的，巴基承受的一切苦痛都会同时复刻到史蒂夫的心上。

雨水从伞檐滑落，一滴滴地溅湿了视线。

—

巴基拉上兜帽，快步走在夜晚的街上，他的棕色长发全湿了，脸上也满是雨水，迎着风行走时脸颊冷得发痛。可他不在乎，仿佛全身所有感官都麻痹了。

史蒂夫！...他差点欣喜地喊出声来。他都想起来了，所有的所有的事情。巴基奔跑起来，他可以去找史蒂夫了，告诉他他已经将一切都记起来了。

而且我爱你，像七十年前地那样爱你。

巴基一直低着头奔跑，到周身的场景变化了都没有发觉，直到进入了一条逼仄小巷，宽敞的大街在身后合拢，路灯的光晕也被硬生生地斩断。

他猛然怔住了。属于冬日战士身上的那一份敏感和紧绷的神情此刻回到了他的身上。有什么人要过来了。巴基只觉得双腿僵硬得不行，心脏几乎要因为恐惧而在胸腔里颠簸爆炸。

什么人过来了。

巴基环顾四周，一片漆黑里有暗流汹涌，他被逼到巷尾，轻若无闻的脚步声才在耳膜上浮起。今晚的伦敦云层盖住了所有月光，可是他还是看清了来者胸前的那个猩红的印记。他不能再熟悉了。

是九头蛇。他们来了。

TBC.


	4. —Letting go for the last time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *忘爱症paro（即一个人忘记了自己的爱人，无论回忆记起多少次最后都会遗忘，症状为一直在拒绝，逃避对方）
> 
> *接队2，私设两人在彩蛋里的博物馆中重逢并在一起生活了一段时间。大概是个三四发完的中短篇。
> 
> Summary：他们在博物馆重逢，巴基却可能永远地遗忘了往事——他一次次地记起史蒂夫又一次次地遗忘。

“好久不见，士兵。”

这个声音如若鬼魅，如同冷冻仓渐渐升腾起来的冷气，用恐惧将他钉在原处。巴基感觉自己在颤抖，像重新闯进了一个似曾相识的梦魇。

“走，走开！...”

巴基努力想让自己听起来凶恶一点，但那显然是徒劳的。他的那条金属胳膊握紧成拳，环顾四周却看不到对方的身形，只能感觉到九头蛇正在逼近自己。

“冬日战士，”那个声音有几分机械的生硬感，“我们知道你在想什么，我们也知道什么东西在困扰你。一次次地忘记自己的挚爱之人一定很痛苦吧。”

巴基僵在了原地，感觉全身血液凝固了。不，不对的......他努力在说服自己，他会想起来的。

那个人似乎是满意于他的反应似地轻笑了一声。“想起那些事情对你并没有好处，士兵。还有，我很遗憾要告诉你......”

——“不...停下...”

“——一旦你回到了史蒂夫罗杰斯身边，你将会重新忘记那些你辛辛苦苦重新想起来的记忆。有没有觉得很惊喜？士兵，忘爱症可不是那么好治愈。”

他不可能相信的，他怎么会相信一个九头蛇呢？可是一阵冷意让巴基整个人颤抖成一片十月的枫叶。...是的，在那艘母舰爆炸后的几天，他也像最近这几天一样用一种难以相信的速度恢复了记忆。但最后一切都无济于事，他依旧在不断地遗忘，又记起又遗忘......

尤其是当他在博物馆与史蒂夫重逢的时候。

巴基感觉敌人正在逼近自己。他退到墙角，咬着嘴唇。现在他显然不在打斗的状态，而九头蛇肯定带了不少的人。他可能真的是逃不过这一回了。

但奇怪的是，巴基并不感到恐惧或者悲伤，亦或遗憾——再也不能见到史蒂夫的遗憾。相反他感受到了一种如释重负的解脱，然后是愧疚，愧疚他没有记起那些珍贵的记忆。

抱歉史蒂夫，对不起对不起对不起...不要再为我伤心了。

他闭上眼睛，等着疼痛，或是被捕获的昏迷传来。可是几秒过去，让他猛地睁开眼睛只有一声吃痛的惨叫。

—

史蒂夫不知道自己是怎么来到这条偏僻的巷子里的。

他一直觉得自己和巴基之间隐隐有一种神奇的“心灵感应”，或者是称作直觉的东西将他的脚步带到了这个地方。

眼前的景象令他心脏一紧，史蒂夫觉得血液骤然升温，呼吸急促起来，太阳穴上那根脉搏突突地跳着，像即将要撕碎仇人的狼。

接下来的记忆，史蒂夫后来每每回想起来都只能看见一片月色下的模糊，打斗声与血液奔流的声音在耳边掩盖了其它一切的声音，除了听觉之外一切的感官似乎也都一齐丧失了。

然后记忆清晰起来。史蒂夫身边倒着几个九头蛇的人，他一眼便瞥见巴基靠在墙角。“快跑！”他几乎是下意识大喊道，“巴基！快点离开这里！”

这一幕实在是太熟悉了，后来史蒂夫和巴基并肩躺在瓦坎达的星空下，他这样回忆道。七十年前他们隔着火海曾经也这样声嘶力竭地大喊，因为恐惧而破音。那个时候巴基就给了他答复，多少年都不会改变的答复：“不！跟你一起！（No！Not without you！）”

这个正逼迫着巴基的人——交叉骨确实是一个比较难对付的对手。但这次他却好像不准备真正地“打斗”。“罗杰斯。”沙哑的声音带着几丝电流的嘶嘶声，“一旦你回到你那亲爱的老朋友身边，他又将失去那些记忆了。”

如果说这句话对史蒂夫毫无影响的话，那一定是假的。但史蒂夫只是犹豫了一秒左右，一记重击直抵朗姆洛的下颔。一声吃痛的叫声，就在那么一瞬间这位九头蛇消失在了自己的视线里。

有一个瞬间史蒂夫的思绪还停留在刚才那场恶斗之中。就这样结束了？他有一点不相信，会不会是一个陷阱？九头蛇不会轻易放弃的。巴基！...思绪在这个词上停留了几秒。至少巴基是安全的，他勉为其难地自我安慰道。

史蒂夫转过身去。他穿着便装，灰色的t桖上染上了深红色的血迹，自己的一边肩膀在扭打中也显然受伤了。巷口的光线稍稍明亮了一点，但将目光投向那里的那一刻，史蒂夫觉得自己的心脏要停止跳动了，或者是因为跳动得太快而爆炸。

那个身影——他一眼就能辨别出来——正浸在银白色的月光下，从背光的角度上如同一个单薄的鬼影。巴基的面庞在月华却下清晰得出奇，史蒂夫甚至可以看见他嘴唇上的血迹——

而即使不看那张脸，史蒂夫也能感受得到来自巴基身上散发的种种情绪：愧疚，怀念，眷恋。然后是悲伤，浓重的化不开的悲伤，一切情绪的底色，强烈到险些超出史蒂夫所能承受的情绪阈值。

“巴基。”他唤他的名字，忽然有些不确定自己应不应该冲上前去拥抱自己想念了那么久的爱人了。“巴基......”

他不太确定自己要说什么，那一刻史蒂夫只想叫巴基的名字，确定他还在自己身边，就像未曾离开一样。

巴基的身形剧烈地颤动了一下，然后史蒂夫听见他的声音传至耳朵，“史蒂夫...？”

史蒂夫知道自己现在该走上去拥抱对方了，可是他没动，只是宛若石化般地站在原地，一颗心脏几乎要承受不住那么多炽烈的情绪奔涌而过。

如果世界运转是一部电影的话，那么这一刻你将会看见镜头正在渐渐推远，远景里两个人面对面站着，七八米的距离不长不短。在月色与黑暗下，隔着七十多年的风雪与思念。

但史蒂夫知道他将永远都不会原谅自己的。巴基的身影动了动，然后几乎是几个心跳的时间就消失在了他的目光所及范围之外，就像一个幽灵凭空消失那样。

“巴基。”

他站在巷口，面前是宽阔的大道，现在周身空无一人，只有一只脏兮兮的流浪猫悄然无息地穿过巷子，钻进一个倾倒的垃圾桶时发出轻微的声响。

双手握紧了拳，指尖嵌入掌心传来阵阵刺痛，他竟然觉得享受。

“这是我最后一次看见你在我面前离开。”

TBC.


	5. —Heavenly side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *忘爱症paro（即一个人忘记了自己的爱人，无论回忆记起多少次最后都会遗忘，症状为一直在拒绝，逃避对方）
> 
> *接队2，私设两人在彩蛋里的博物馆中重逢并在一起生活了一段时间。大概是个三四发完的中短篇。
> 
> Summary：他们在博物馆重逢，巴基却可能永远地遗忘了往事——他一次次地记起史蒂夫又一次次地遗忘。

【盾冬】Days and moons⑸（忘爱症paro/🚗）

*忘爱症paro（即一个人忘记了自己的爱人，无论回忆记起多少次最后都会遗忘，症状为一直在拒绝，逃避对方）

*接队2，私设两人在彩蛋里的博物馆中重逢并在一起生活了一段时间。大概是个三四发完的中短篇。

Summary：他们在博物馆重逢，巴基却可能永远地遗忘了往事——他一次次地记起史蒂夫又一次次地遗忘。

（这章有车，不算pwp但还是要走外链。）

Ch5-Heavenly side

再一次找到巴基并不难，或者说，这次巴基根本就不想躲开他也没有精力再去那么做了。

史蒂夫深吸了一口气，踏进这家地下酒吧。潮湿混浊的气息铺面而来，劣质酒精和尼古丁以及一众无处发泄的荷尔蒙发酵成所有令人意乱情迷的特质。

“——你不会再从我身边离开了，巴基。”

—

四十五分钟前。

这样炽热到几乎凝重成一团浆糊状的物质的空气实在是令人讨厌，人们喘着粗气说着漂亮的下/流话，酒精和汗味令鲜少经历过这个的巴基头晕目眩。但这恰好是他想要的，模糊迷离的意识，或许一杯酒会让他感觉更好一点。

一枚生锈的硬币就可以买一杯最最低廉的酒。巴基却觉得自己买的不是酒精不是大醉一场，而是逃避和遗忘。

第一口咽下去，口腔里疼痛得灼烧起来，嘴唇上快愈合又被自己咬的裂开的伤口也仿佛有火焰燃起。巴基将自己蜷缩在吧台一角，让酒精渗透进自己这具残破的身躯。他闭上眼，昨天晚上的那一幕历历在目。

巴基。他听见史蒂夫唤他的名字。巴基。巴基。很轻的声音，穿过湿冷的夏夜空气，像一枚吻影影绰绰地落在耳廓。巴基甚至都能够感受到对方的的温度，温柔有不容置疑地将他描绘成一副专属史蒂夫的画卷。

他紧紧地攥住了酒杯，又往下灌了一大口酒。巴基觉得很难受，喉管绞在一起，同样的还有他胸腔里那颗正在锲而不舍跳动的心脏。

史蒂夫或许永远都不会原谅他了。

这个想法比西伯利亚终年不化的冰雪还要寒冷数十倍。昨天晚上明明是他回到他身边的最好的机会......一阵若真若假的眩晕感将巴基带回了那个夏夜。自己的心跳声听起来就像声声催促，催促自己去打破那段不长不短的距离，去紧紧地抓住史蒂夫的手再也不要放开。但脑中一句阴森森的话正在无限地循环着：如果你回到他身边的话，你又将失去你那些宝贵的记忆了。

不，这不对。巴基大口大口地喘息着，恐惧几乎要将他撕裂。在他反应过来之前他便已经飞跑起来，身影淹没在夜色里。史蒂夫再也不会找到他了。

巴基感觉辛辣的液体滑入食道，意识也给这份灼烫融化成了一摊被浪潮拍碎的细沙，感官在酒精的引诱下堕入甜蜜又致命的深渊。那不就是你想要的吗？巴基耷拉着脑袋昏昏沉沉地想。就这样...

除非——啊！...

太阳穴上的动脉狠狠地跳动一下，巴基像是察觉到在暗处潜伏的捕食者的鹿一样猛地惊醒，呼吸急促起来，耳朵几乎是烫得发痛。

他来了——他在这里——我感觉得到——

湛蓝的眼睛此刻不知为何令巴基想到的是薄冰而不是海洋，阳光颜色的金发在地下酒吧昏暗而暧昧的光线里颜色愈深。两个人的目光相撞的那一刻，史蒂夫毫无顾忌地望入他的眼睛。

他根本就没有掩盖自己要来找他的意图。

巴基惊慌地站起身，侧身推开疯狂舞动的人群。但下一秒史蒂夫几乎是瞬移到他的身边的。手腕被狠狠地钳住，那么紧几乎要将他的腕骨捏碎。被迫转过头来，史蒂夫一双眼睛里情绪汹涌，在灯光下透出一种他所熟悉熟悉的危险。巴基被一半拖拽地带出了酒吧。

—

“不...不要...”

他的小鹿在挣扎——与其这样说不如还是将巴基现在的动作比做金丝雀在掌间的扑腾，柔软的翅翼擦过掌心，泛开一阵涟漪似的柔软的暖意。

史蒂夫注视着巴基，伸手贴上两边滚烫的脸颊，一双染上湿漉水光的绿眸对上他的眼睛。史蒂夫满足地笑了起来，“巴基，你真的回来了。”

他轻轻抚弄着巴基的后颈，指尖划过线条流畅的脖颈，锁骨上沁出一层薄薄的细汗。史蒂夫感觉到自己的恋人正在敏感地颤栗，像是对他举动的一个回应，恐惧里杂着隐隐的兴奋——他就知道。

“期待这一刻很久了，对不对？”史蒂夫揪起巴基衬衫领口顶端的一颗扣子。忽然间恐惧的神色在那双烟绿色眼睛里浮现，巴基抓住了他的手。

“不...史蒂夫。”巴基的脸上布满醉酒与情/欲的潮红，嘴唇被自己舔得水光淋漓，声音里夹着喘息。“这样子的话，我...唔...又会忘记以前的那些事情的...啊！...”

史蒂夫知道，但他早就不在乎了。倾身向前去，毫不犹豫地堵住了那张该死的诱人的唇。巴基的唇湿透了，就像在唇间含一只肥美的蚌。

“跟我回去吧，去酒店，巴克。”史蒂夫用力地吮吸了下那片下唇，舌尖颇有技巧地探入湿热的口腔里，换来巴基模糊不清的几声呜咽。

“我知道你想要什么。”

—

当他们难舍难分地啃咬着对方的嘴唇跌跌撞撞地进入酒店房间，窗外的天空响起一声遥远的雷鸣，接着是雨点落下的声音。房间里没开窗户，炽热潮湿的空气像两人的呼吸，在他们身侧不断升温直到一切都沸腾起来。

“我们...不应该在这里的。”巴基喘息道，一双漂亮的唇被吻得红肿，“我真的...哈啊...好怕遗忘......”

有一瞬间史蒂夫甚至产生了几分动摇。是啊，如果巴基自己都不愿意的话......方才在酒吧里那阵比威士忌还要强烈的冲动和欲望现在仍然在他心底燃烧。可是——他知道自己没有权力强迫巴基。

他动了动唇 想开口却又被巴基一个眼神压了回去。他的小鹿仔正将自己的上衣解开，颀长的手指有些粗暴揪住纽扣拉开衣领，然后半跪在床边的酒店标准间的地毯上，动作缓慢地解开了史蒂夫的皮带，牛仔裤滑落到膝盖上去。巴基向前微微倾去，牙齿叼住了白色的内裤边。

史蒂夫屏住呼吸，手指没入巴基柔软的棕发，难以控制住自己的动作将巴基的头更加用力地按向自己的胯间。

我的生命之光，我的欲望之火。

温热的巨物滑入口腔，在咽下去的那一刻像一个活物似地跳动了几下，凸起的青筋刮擦过敏感的上颚，圆润的头部顶到喉咙，湿润的软肉绞紧时头顶上的史蒂夫发出一声满足的喘息。

巴基知道自己爱死了这种感觉，那比他梦中的每一次感受得都要真实。史蒂夫就在他身边，一切他想要的，无论是在过去，当下还是未来。

自己的裤子也不知道是什么时候被扯下的，巴基的身躯被毫无保留地暴露在史蒂夫的目光下。史蒂夫的手顺着他的脊椎向下，两根手指径直抵住了臀缝间的隐秘后穴。插入并不是什么难事，巴基也猜自己已经湿透了，异物捣弄了几下，然后准确地按上了他最致命的敏感点。

唔——巴基被塞得满满的口腔溢出一声委屈的呜咽，喉咙骤然缩紧，这让他将史蒂夫的性器吞进了内里。而对方也正抓住他的头发，一下一下并不轻柔地顶胯，几次深喉后，浓浓的浊液喷洒在巴基口中.。

“喜欢吗？”舌尖上沾着史蒂夫的液体。

巴基抬起头来，红红的眼尾颇有几分委屈的感觉。史蒂夫将他从地上托起来，两根手指依旧停留在后穴里，那里早就很湿了，像含着温热雨露的花瓣。

“唔...快、快点！...”巴基带着几分怒意嗔视着他，脸上的情潮蔓延到了全身。“你到底...还想不想操、操我...”

“你会受伤的，巴基。”史蒂夫的眸色暗了暗，眼中残存的克制与理智被更深出的欲火冲击得摇摇欲坠，三根手指肆意在花穴里搅动，每一次都精准地戳刺到最敏感的那一点。巴基喘息着难耐地扭动身子，伸手握住了史蒂夫胯下的欲望，毫无技巧的揉捻抚慰也让那根刚刚射精过的性器硬了起来。

“上一次做是什么时候？”巴基喃喃道，“操...真是太久了...”

被狠狠贯穿的那一刻巴基的脖颈抑制不住地向后仰去，棕发从肩头纷缊滑落，一声粘腻的呻吟断断续续地泄出唇瓣。那根阴茎每次抽插都准准地碾过那个敏感点，他整个人耸动着，腰臀随着每次撞击扭动起伏，毫无保留地呻吟出来，史蒂夫在耳边低声喘息，灼烫的鼻息令他像个初经人事的处子似地颤栗。

炽热的唇吻过他的后颈，穴口和甬道痉挛着缩紧，巴基惊呼一声扭过头去，史蒂夫深蓝色的眼瞳倒映出他被情欲折腾得神志不清的面庞。同时他射了出来，精液溅到他和史蒂夫的小腹上。

然而这场疯狂的性爱显然不会到此为止。史蒂夫甚至没有给巴基一点度过不应期的时间，依然精神抖擞的肉棒飞快地翻搅在那个被操弄得熟烂滑腻的小穴里。然后史蒂夫不动声色地将巴基翻了个身，腰往下陷屁股抬高，交媾中的母兽的淫荡跪姿。

这个角度是巴基所不熟悉的，一瞬间史蒂夫又进入得极深极深。层层叠叠的快感超出了他所能承受的阈值，霎时间就像全身感官都宣告瘫痪了似的，惟有他体内那一极乐的花心才是他一切感知的接受处。

“...不要...够多了！...”一声失控的呻吟涌出喉咙。

两人的下体依旧紧密相连，史蒂夫的手色情地揉捏着巴基胸前因为高潮而胀硬的乳头，将身下人榨出一声染上哭腔的呻吟。又是几十下猛烈的抽插撞击，体内那个极乐的点被研磨得红肿凸起，胸前的两点樱红也被掌控在史蒂夫的手指与唇齿间。他这具在冰雪里埋葬了那么久的身体根本承受不住这么多源源不断的快感。终于在又一枚深深的吻落在唇角上时，巴基和覆在自己身上的恋人同时达到了巅峰。

—

“我们不应该在这里的。”

这是巴基今晚第二次说这句话，棕色长发凌乱得像经历了一场恼人的雨，脖颈上的深粉色吻痕清晰可见。此刻他就只有腰间被酒店纯白的被单覆盖着，肚脐上方的一枚咬痕像半片枯萎的玫瑰花花瓣。

“你知道吗？史蒂夫。”巴基抬起头来，水光淋漓的绿眼睛与湿漉漉的红唇，使他看上去误入森林的阿芙洛狄忒——史蒂夫 罗杰斯的爱与美，欲望女神。

“忘爱症。”他的小鹿低下头，揪着床单，刚刚做爱时熟妇一样的姿态现在全都不属于他了，眼前的巴基就像是头一次与心上人接吻的少年。“不知道你听说过没有，史蒂夫。我如果见到你的话便会遗忘我们的过往。”

史蒂夫感觉什么东西堵在咽喉处，柔情蜜意还在胸腔中回荡着，他不想这么快就从永无乡跌回现实。“我知道。”他艰难地开口，尝试着寻找正确的辞措。“我知道。”他又重复了一遍，感觉自己像个一夜情后不知道该如何面对枕边人的可怜家伙。

“但是巴克，我真的不在乎，一点都不在乎。”他捧起巴基的脸，手轻轻在圆润的下巴上掐出一道浅沟。“只要你在我身边就好。”

巴基这次没有躲闪开他的目光，而是直迎了上去，烟绿色的眼中是前所未有的坚定和信服。“我相信。”他说，声音像一片韧性的羽毛。

他们又交换了一个吻，不夹任何情欲的意味的吻。史蒂夫帮巴基捋了捋长发，在他平躺的赤裸身体上在微凉的心口上印下最后一个唇印，巴基的心脏撞击着他的舌尖。

“睡吧，巴基。你一定累坏了。”

巴基很快便睡着了，呼吸平稳得像窗外淅淅沥沥的雨声，脸上的神情宁静得让史蒂夫想到米白色的欧泊石。他看着自己的爱人睡着的模样，感觉全身上下每个毛孔都呼吸进舒畅快乐的气息。是啊一切都在慢慢变好......

...但也不一定。总是有什么东西会来毁掉他们最好的时刻。

史蒂夫放在床头柜上的移动电话毫无征兆地震颤起来，急忙捡起来怕吵到巴基。屏幕上那个名字映入眼帘时，他却感觉自己刚刚落地的心再次悬了起来，隐隐的不好的预感在渐渐发酵成型。

“队长，”娜塔莎·罗曼诺夫的声音传到耳边，一向冷静自若的女特工此刻语气也有了几分隐藏的不安。

“我知道我可能打扰到你了，但是......”声音在那头顿了一下，娜塔莎显然叹了口气，史蒂夫都可以想象出她头疼地按压着鼻梁两端的晴明穴的样子。

“我和山姆好像找到治愈忘爱症的方法了...只是...我们现在需要你在电话上多一点时间......”

TBC.

第一篇要走外链的车献给盾冬x很柴很难吃而且还磨蹭了贼久

完结倒计时开始（等这篇完结了估计会开一篇锤基五六发完（开坑真的容易上瘾）


End file.
